User blog:DutchGirl/2019- The best and worst year of my life
''Heey! This is probably a two shot about everyone in 2019. You better should read Kick Kick Kick first before you read this. I hope you like my story. Enjoy! '' ''Kim’s POV ''Dear Diary, 01-15-2019 '' ''I’m sorry, I haven’t wrote for a while, I’m now 22 years old. When I was 16, Jack almost died in hospital, but he didn’t die and he asked me out. Of course I said yes! He’s just so cute! That night I’ve got my very first kiss! Well, Jack and I are still together and we live in a cosy house near the centre of Seaford. And guess what! Milton is married to Julie and they’re our neighbours! Jerry’s girlfriend died half a year ago. Eddie and his girlfriend broke up with each other 2 months ago. Now they live also next to us, together! Like a party house. Rudy and Miss Applebaum are married and live next to Milton and Julie Krupnick. When Jerry’s wife died, he almost cried every second of the day. Poor Jerry! Mika was a great girl and Jerry wants to propose her, but then he saw her on the floor. She was murdered. So sad, so so sad… O, there comes Jack, I have to go! Bye! '' 'Jack comes in, he was shirtless 'Kim: '''Wow Jack, I can see you’re six-pack! 'Jack: 'Do you have a problem with that? 'Kim: 'No, actually, I don’t. 'Jack: ' *smirks* 'Kim: 'Jack, you look worried, what’s wrong? 'Jack: 'Nothing… 'Kim: ' JACK FREAKIN’ BREWER! 'Jack: 'Well, my mother called me, She said that I have to be careful, they got a call that I am in danger if she gives him no money. 'Kim: 'How much? 'Jack: '10.000 dollar. 'Kim: 'SWEET CHEESE! How do you want to get so much money? 'Jack: 'I have to get a job that pays good. But what job? 'Kim: 'I’m sorry I can’t help you. But you can be an actor. 'Jack: 'I don’t think I’m a very good actor. 'Kim: 'You can be a singer. 'Jack: ' WHAT NO WAY! I CAN’T SING SO I NEVER NEVER NEVER DO IT!!! 3 weeks later… 'Jack: ''Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me, hold me in your arms. Your heart’s against my chest, lips pressed to my neck, I’ve fallen for your eyes but they don’t know me yet. And the feeling I forget, I’m in love now.'' (Kiss me-Ed Sheeran) ''Kim’s POV ''Dear Diary, 2-7-2019 '' ''OMC (O My Chocolate) Jack is a famous pop star! 3 weeks ago he said that he never want to sing. Look at him now! He’s famous and he get 10.000 dollar every 3 weeks! Just 1 week and he is not in danger anymore! Oh gosh, I love him so much. His chocolate brown eyes, his long, soft hair, his muscles… O, I have to go, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy come in. '' 'Milton: ' Heey Kim! 'Jerry: ' Yo Kim! 'Eddie: Sup? 'Rudy: '''Where’s Jack? 'Kim: 'You know that he has a concert! 'Milton: 'Oh, right. 'Kim: ' He doesn’t came home since 2 weeks… 'Jerry: ' Whaaaat? I’m confused now. 'Kim: ' JERRY YOU KNOW THAT JACK IS A FAMOUS POPSTAR, HE LIVES IN ENGLAND AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS THAT HE COMES FROM ENGLAND (AND THAT’S RIGHT) AND I FRICKIN’ MISS HIM!!! 'Jerry: 'But you get your boyfriend back. Mika comes never back again… *''starts crying* '' 'Kim: 'Oh Jerry, I’m so sorry… ''*cries with him* '' 'Milton: ' Group hug! ''Everyone starts crying, Then Mrs. Applebaum/Gillespie and Julie Krupnick come in. '' 'Kim: ' I better should call Jack 'Jack is Bold ''Kim is Italic ''Hey hun, where are you? '' 'I drive over the London bridge at the moment, concert is canceled. ''Why? 'I don’t know, they never tell me something… WHAAAA! ' ''Jack? Jack? JACK!!! '' 'BEEP BEEP BEEP ''' This was part 1. What you think? I hope you liked it. Very much Kisses from DutchGirl ''' Category:Blog posts